


Lets warm up together, forever.

by Rocketstar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Chronic Pain, Cold Weather, Doggy Style, Drug Use, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Hot Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Living Together, Loud Sex, Love, M/M, Magic, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pain, Pizza, Riding, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Side Story, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketstar/pseuds/Rocketstar
Summary: This is another side story with the two Characters I created. you can get more context with the story I'm working on(Two Young Fools), or just read it for smut sake. The two characters find a way to warm up together. This has some plot but is mostly sex. also magic exists in the world along with a character being a werewolf, so that's mentioned.past works with the same characters:Public Displays of AffectionBirds of Preymy original storyTwo Young Fools
Kudos: 4





	Lets warm up together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place way after the events I'm detailing in my other story. Now they live together, they happy, they gay, all that fun stuff. I picture them being in their early to mid-20s here.

Everett stumbled inside; he just got off work and picked up some groceries for dinner. The house is cold, Ash forgot to turn on the heat again. It’s getting colder each day as winter slowly approaches. He had gotten drenched from the rain that had been poring like sheets outside for days now. Taking a few steps and placing the bags full of groceries down, he notices something is off. All the lights were on, and the tv was planning some generic game show, clearly lived in but empty. Usually, a rather loud voice greeted him at the door, at the very least.  
“Where the hell did Ash go,” Everett thought, slipping his shoes and coat off. He took a few steps looking around, noticing Ash’s coat on the counter and his shoes tossed by the front door. Everett passed the living room and kitchen of their little house. It wasn’t till he reached the end of the hallway (on his way to check the bedroom) when he heard a splashing sound. The door to the washroom was closed and creeping from under the door was a gentle stream Of steam.  
Everett gently knocked, his hand on the doorknob in anticipation of the calming voice welcoming him in, but he heard no such greeting to his dismay. Another knock, followed by a pause, but still silence. Everett scrunched his face, gently twisting the doorknob, expecting the door to be locked at this point, but rather it turned and gently opened.  
“Hello?” Everett said while slowly opening the door wide enough to slip his head through. The whole bathroom was like a sauna, the heat instantly flushing his cold cheeks. The bathtub was on the door’s right, so out of Everett’s vision in this angle. He let out another “hello?” This time he got a response in the form of a familiar chuckle.  
“You can come in?” It was the voice of Ash. Everett didn’t waste a moment, opening the door wide enough for him to slip inside the cramped bathroom. Much of the steam existing as he entered.  
Inside he finally found the person he was searching for and in the bathtub, looking like a renaissance painting. Ash lay in an overfull bathtub. The water was gently trickling out and spilling on the floor with each breath he took. The water must have been hot, steam puffing up into the air at the same rate as a kettle with boiling water. Ash had his eyes closed. His face was damp, either from the water, steam, or sweat. Everett couldn’t tell. The steam flushed his pale body a red colour, and his dark raven hair was slicked back. The tub was small for anyone, let alone a rather tall man. His arms rested on the sides, his legs crossed and resting up, his feet hanging off. His head was back, his neck fitting the concave of the lip of the tub perfectly. Everett could only imagine the cramps he would experience in such a position, but Ash seemed to be in a state of bliss.  
Ash smiled, opening his eyes finally and looking up, “you look a mess,” he cheekily mocked. Everett rolled his eyes but agreed. He felt slumped, his back was heavy, it made him hunch, his eyes a dark mass. His usual bright sunny appearance was now dull and peckish. That was common around this time.  
Ash adjusted slightly, his eyes relaxing again. Everett’s eyes seemed to wonder, trailing down his gently parted lips, then to his neck, collarbone, chest, following his curves, his soft hips, that were gently moving from side to side, creating ripples in the hot water. Quickly, Everett caught himself, snapping back to reality and promptly turning fully around. He gently made his way to the sink, Ash still not saying much of anything. he got to a mirror above the sink. Everett watched as his reflection trailed away once he opened the Medicine cabinet. He was knocking about the clutter of bottles and half-empty prescriptions with faded labels. He finally landed on a white bottle with a red cap, which he slipped out, trying his best not to create an avalanche of clattering plastic—successfully rattling the container in celebration.  
“Potions, Crystals, spells, and all other nonsense have nothing compared to the sweet numbness of pain killers.” Ash gently whistle while pulling himself up, so he sat upright. Splashing water on his wet face then dragging his fingered through, combing his slick hair back.  
“No one has to go out of their way to make me these, plus they’re faster,” Everett explained while twisting the cap off and shaking the bottle gently to gather the correct amount in his right hand.  
“They don’t do anything; they don’t last,” Ash signed, pulling the metal beaded cord to the plug, making a gently gurgling sound as the water rushed down the drain.  
“I just take more, as I said, it’s easy” Everett was jiggling the two white pills in the palm of his hand.  
“If they do nothing, I question if you need them!”  
Everett’s hand stayed still, “that’s a silly question.” He laughed.  
Ash shifted his eyes down, the water slowly draining around him, “I know, I’m sorry,”  
Everett just smiled, popping the pills in his mouth and swallowing them without any more thought. Ash anchored himself as he stood up, twisting the water from his drenched hair.  
“Pass me my towel,” he gestured his hand out. Everett obliged. Ash started to dry off as Everett stood rather contently till he finally waded his way to the door. Opening it up and slipping his body out in hopes to not allow all the warm steam to escape. The only thing on his mind was to get rid of his soggy clothes that have only gotten clammier by the warm air of the bathroom.  
He slipped off his shirt in the bedroom, tossing it to the side. Instantly hit with a tingling sensation of the house’s cool air. Crossing his arms around his bare chest as he made his way to the dresser. A gentle knock on the door followed by a “hello?” The same tone Everett had used. It was Ash leaning against the door frame, with an instead slay grin. All he was wearing was a bath towel that was around his waist. He had a slender body but not the same thinness as Everett. Ash had elegant features that still stayed in the realm of masculinity. He was beautiful, fox-like features and contrasting undertones; his jet-black hair reached just past the chin of his narrow face. Black stubble shaded his upper lip, chin, and jawline. He stood with a graceful poise that verged on cockiness, an ironic sight as if his attitude and nature were conflicting.  
He sauntered over to Everett, who pouted slightly at the spectacular Ash was attempting to create.  
“Your hair’s wet. It’s going to be a mess when it dries,” Ash snickered.  
“It’s like a shower out there-” Everett stopped, squinting his eyes at Ash. “Are you not going to get dressed? It’s freezing in here.” Ash stepped closer, looking up with a grin.  
“I want a kiss?” He puckered his lips.  
“Don’t think you deserve one,” but alas, Everett leaned down. A gentle kiss that just lasted a moment. Once Everett went to pull away, Ash took the opportunity to wrap his arms around him. Their bare bodies were connecting., nudging his head against Everett’s chest and embracing him tightly. Ash was still warm while Everett was rather chilly, making Ash flinch slightly.  
“I’ll warm you up,” the two got closer, their bodies fitting perfectly together, a rather sweet, intimate hug. Everett was lost for an amount, allowing the other man’s warmth to engulf him when he quickly realized some rogue hands sliding down his back to his hips.  
“I thought you just wanted to warm me up.”  
Ash lifted his head from Everett’s chest, pushing his hands into Everett’s pants slightly.  
“But your freezing, and I heard the more you go south, the hotter it gets,” Ash bites his lip.  
Everett signed as he rolled his eyes.  
“you’re something else.”  
“And you’re getting hard,” Ash teased. Everett pulled away slightly, his eyes wandering down to the thin towel that covered Ash, leaving not much to the imagination, as his excitement grew. Everett couldn’t help it; he felt as the blood rushed to his head, both of his heads. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.  
“I need to go make dinner,”  
Ash rolled his eyes, his hand pushing down Everett’s pants even more.  
“you just going to go cook up some chicken wings with a hard-on,” Ash mocked.  
Everett was at a loss, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter and his mind trailing back to Ash lying in the bathtub. He didn’t fight when Ash started to push him towards the bed. He also didn’t resist when his pants and underwear were stripped away. Everett sat on the edge of the bed, his legs parted, as Ash went down on his knees between them. His hands were running up and down his thighs, Everett’s cock twitching in anticipation. He wasn’t fully hard, but even just the gentle touch of Ash was enough to make him explode.  
Ash’s hand wrapped around Everett’s thick cock, making him let out a gentle moan. Ash’s hips started to grind as he watched Everett be completely submissive to his simple touch. He started to jerk up and down, Everett’s growing slightly with each glide. Beads of thick cum gently forming at the head. Ash leaned in with a smile, licking the tip gently before placing his mouth around the head. Everett let out another moan, whimper as his hands found their way into Ash’s hair. Ash started to bob up and down, aggressive right away, gently gaging on Everett’s long thick cock that now was ready to burst, but Ash didn’t let him. Pulling away with a huff. Everett’s face was desperate, his cock begging as it twitched violently. His hands went to reach to his own pleading penis, Ash quickly stopped him.  
Ash stood up, Everett watching closely. His hands played with the towel around his waist for a moment before gently tugging it open, reviling his fully erected penis. He pushed on closer to Everett, who wasted no time caressing his soft pale body. One hand making its way to the back, cupping and messaging Ash’s ass. Ash let out a gentle coo as Everett’s fingers started to explore more. He gently circled his hole before pushing two fingers in. Ash’s body was accepting them right away. Everett began to pump his fingers in and out while gently kissing Ash’s chest. They went all the way in and out, stretching his tight little hole. Ash couldn’t help but let out cute moans followed by a gasping “fuck” Everett’s tongue had made it to his nipple, slowly circling and sucking while Ash’s hand gripped Everett’s Auburn hair in his fist tight. Everett could feel Ash gently pull away; he allowed him to take the lead, removing his slick fingers and pulling his lips away. Ash leaned on the bed slightly till he was sitting on Everett’s lap. He was startling him. The tip of Everett’s cock hovering against Ash’s ass. Ash cupped Everett’s face. A gentle peek on his lips.  
“Let’s heat up together, okay?”  
“Okay”  
Ash let his weight fall without any warning, Everett’s tip slowly pushing inside Ash. It was warm and gripping tight; Ash gripped onto Everett’s knees as he fully pushed down, letting out a loud groan.  
“Fuck, it’s big, it’s so big, and it’s all inside me,” Ash cried, tears gently forming from his hazy eyes. Everett was slightly shocked, not saying anything for a few seconds before blinking awake.  
“Shit, Ash, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Everett panicked, watching as Ash begins to breathe heavily. Ash smiled at his concern, leaning back arching his body forward, his face flushed red.  
“Ha, look at your big cock inside me, Babe.”  
A bulge from his stomach that he gently pets with one hand, leaning on the other. He anchored himself again.  
“Tell me if this position hurts your leg okay,” Ash said while adjusting his hips. Everett let out another moan as Ash gripped around him. He started to move his hip before pumping up and down. Ash let out a moan as he bounced up and down on Everett’s hot pulsating cock. The bulged moved in rhythm in Ash. Everett leaned forward, slightly gripping onto Ash as he grinded up and down, gaining momentum. The two lettings out moans in unison. Ash’s cock bobbing as he went.  
Everett couldn’t help it. He gripped tight and started to thrust with him. Pounding his hard cock deeper in Ash. His legs were trembling as they kept the pace going.  
Ash let out a deep “fuck” his voice cracking as he did. He pulled his trembling body up and off Everett’s dripping penis. He crawled onto the bed, panting as he did, till he flopped down, looking back at Everett with his side of his face barred in the blankets, his ass up. His hole twitching as he swayed his hips from side to side.  
“Dick me down, I’m your bitch,” he cried.  
Everett flipped to his hands and knees, crawling over to Ash, his hands tugging on his hips to position his groin.  
“You think you funny don’t you,” Everett laughed, his eyes filled with fire. He entered with one thrust. Ash cried out. Everett couldn’t help, pumping hard with aggressive slapping sounds. Ash’s hands gripped tight and his cries muffled by the comforter. His whole body flinched.  
“Oh fuck, right there!” Ash gasped.  
“It feels good?” Everett groaned, thrust deep fast, and hard.  
“FUCK! That’s too deep, your cocks too deep.”  
“Fuck.” Everett leaned down, hugging tight on Ash’s back; he thrusted harder, picking up the pace. Both letting outcries in sink with the thrusts. Till Everett could feel he couldn’t take it any longer, pulling out. Without even needing to do anything else, streams of thick, hot cum oozed on Ash’s ass. Ash let out one last moan, cumming on the bedding below him, before collapsing down, panting hard. Everett tried to catch his breath, his heart pounding.

“British history for 2000”  
A half-eaten pizza in a large box was on the tiny coffee table in the living room, a fuzzy blanket wrapped around the two. They were cuddling against each other.  
“Its the war of 1812!”  
“That is correct; what is king Henry the third.”  
“Fuck” Ash cursed.  
“you’re not very good at this game,” Everett chuckled, snuggling closer to Ash. Ash slumped his head to the side to meet Everett’s eyes, pushing his fluffy hair back and out of his face.  
“It’s tomorrow night, and I forgot,” Ash grimaced.  
Everett’s smile didn’t fade as he nodded.  
“I don’t get a reminder when I can’t see the moon. It’s because of this rain,” Ash bite his lip.  
“It’s okay” Everett nodded again.  
“I miss you.”  
“It’s just one night” Everett kept his smile, “it’s always just one night-”  
“One night forever” Ash interrupted,  
“But I come back to you.” Everett expressed. Ash leaned down more, their lips connecting once more.  
“Come back to me forever.”  
“Forever.”


End file.
